


The Most Beautiful Perfect Man

by dragonflyMerri



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflyMerri/pseuds/dragonflyMerri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard being a princess on the lookout for a prince. The problem is, they are all the same! But then, one day, you meet the most perfect beautiful man in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Perfect Man

Chapter 1

You have no idea how sick and tired I am of the standard issue prince. They are all the same, blonde, blue-eyed, good looking, well built, can get any girl they look at, and boy, don’t they know it.

And yet here again, standing on the steps, was the standard issue prince. Granted, this one looked about as thrilled to meet me as I was to meet him, and there, standing next to him was the standard issue king – tall, imposing, looking too full of himself, and muttering with annoyance at the standard issue prince. As we rode up to the steps, the standard issue prince plastered on a ‘glad-to-meet-you’ smile that somehow didn’t reach his eyes.

Father dismounted as King Uther came forward, full of good cheer and heartiness. I watched as Father and Uther embraced and exchanged the standard courtly greetings. Then the prince stepped forward to help me dismount.

“My lady, welcome to Camelot” he said in the proper standard issue accent of the standard issue prince.

I smiled up at him with my proper standard issue, princess on the hunt for a husband, doe-eyed look of gratitude.

“Merlin, get the bags.” The prince glanced over his shoulder to his servant. Following his glance I looked over. And that was when the world stood still.

He was looking at me as if I was the first woman he had ever seen – the most beautiful, perfect man that I had ever seen. His hair was dark and his eyes were silver blue, his cheekbones dusted with the summer sun, his lips, parted slightly, so lush and ready for a kiss. I stared back at those amazing eyes and felt a shock run down my body. Then he smiled, a small, slight smile and I felt as if I would melt. I know I smiled back as I tumbled head over heels in love for the first time in my life. 

I must have melted in fact, because suddenly the standard issue prince had his arm around me and was holding me up.

“My lady! The ride must have tired you. Let me help you up to your chamber. Perhaps you should rest.”

It took an effort to bring myself back to the prince and the fact I was now leaning against him as if I was some weak, simpering, spineless damsel in distress.

“Oh! My pardon your grace. Just a momentary weakness,” I managed as I regained my balance.

This time, the smile I gave him was genuine and I’m afraid blinding in happiness. I turned again to look at the most beautiful perfect man I had ever seen. He was now unloading my bags from the horse and had his back to me. I followed the long line of his body, and wondered what it was like under that jacket and those breeches.

“That’s Merlin, my servant.” Stated the standard issue prince. “He’ll bring your bags to your room. Feel free to call on him if you have any needs that must be met.”

The most beautiful, perfect man – Merlin - turned with a start, looking at the prince, then down at me. A faint blush touched his cheeks as I stared back openly. At his blush, I felt my own, and dropped my gaze.

“My lady – shall we?” the standard issue prince indicated the stairs.

“Arianne, my name is Arianne.” I smiled at the standard issue prince, but my voice was directed at Merlin. Then I proceeded the standard issue prince up the stairs, fully aware that watching us was the most beautiful, perfect man in the world.


End file.
